The present disclosure relates generally to cyber security systems and, more particularly, to a science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM) based cyber security education system.
Cyber security is perhaps the top national security imperative for the United States. Cyber space is assuming its place as the fifth operational domain besides air, land, sea, and space. In order to support cyber operations upon which both kinetic and non-kinetic battle spaces are dependent, a sufficient talent pool should be developed. Likewise, the future growth of commercial and civilian enterprise is also dependent upon the availability of a highly trained cyber-savvy workforce. The path to growing the needed workforce lies in STEM-based (Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematics) cyber security education. The key to security and well-being of a nation lies in its people, more so than firewalls or software. Although it is desirable to attain STEM educated citizens of all disciplines, it is equally if not more desirable to develop talent in the area of cyber security.